Mockingjay Afterlife
by mrsmellarkforever
Summary: what will happen to peeta and katniss after the rebellion, games, and torcher are over? im awful at summaries this is just the story after mockingjay. peeta katniss's kids,no games no war. this is my first story so i some feedback would be nice! thxs!
1. Chapter 1

These hospital sheets. They are itchy. This is all that seems to go through my mind while i lay here in the cold, anseptic sented hospital. Peeta's here next to me of course, and im squeezing the life out of his right hand. I try not to hurt him, but this is killing me. It was all his idea, i never wanted kids. But i did it because i love him. Now im wondering how he talked me into it. The doctor comes in with a towel and i almost pass out when i think what it could be for.

"W-what is that for?" i say a little to concerned.

"This is for you to bite on, so you can let go of your husbands blue hand." says Doctor Cash

I look down at Peeta's hand. Indeed it is turing bright blue.

"I'm so sorry Peeta." I say releasing my grip on his hand

"It's alright Katniss. You know i'm here for you" he says

Somehow i end up falling asleep for what i predict is about 2 hours. I snap awake when i hear Doctor Cash say

"I think shes ready"

"Ready?" i say "Ready for what!"

"To give birth! What do you think your here for sweetheart?" says one of his nurses

It gets real quiet. Her humor doesn't amuse me. This is torcher already without bad humor.

"So w-what am i supposed to do?" i say stupidly

"We are new to this" Peeta chimes in. Again he has covered for me.

"Push" says Doctor Cash

"Push?" i say like i have never even heard of birth before.

"Yes, that is how we are going to get the baby out honey" says Doctor Cash

I sit there. Trying to do whatever the doctor says. It seems like and eternity before my little bundle of joy has entered the world. Peeta leaves my side to run over to the doctor to hear the baby's information

"Its a girl Katniss! Its a girl!" I hear Peeta say trying not to scream

"Really?" I say fatigued but trying to keep my eyes open, for my little girl.

Peeta comes running over to me like a kid at an amusment park.

"She is 8 pounds and 4 ounces and very healthy" Doctor Cash calls from across the room.

I see tears begin to run from Peeta's face as he turns to me.

"What should we name her?" i ask a now bawling Peeta

"Well I had an idea" Peeta says reluctantly

"What would that be?" i say with a smirk

I almost have a heart attack when Peeta says

"Primrose."


	2. Baby names

Peeta must have seen the look on my face because he changes the subject

"Or Blaise. I like Blaise alot. It means fire." Peeta says in a soothing voice trying to calm me

"Blaise. I like alot." I say and he looks at me confidently

"I was thinking fire because you are the girl on fire." says Peeta

"Or were." i said plainly.

"Hey. You will always be my girl on fire." Peeta says kissing me on my nose

Finally Doctor Cash brings over my little bundle of "fire" as Peeta would say and hands her to me.

"Shes beautiful. Just like you." Peeta says while leaning over my sholder

I kiss my daughter on her small, pudgy forehead.

Peeta smiles at me. "Your gonna make a great mom." he says

"Are you sure?" i say with quite alot of question in my shaky voice.

"As sure as i will ever be." he says.

Then we share a long, passionate kiss. Just like in our first games, this one makes me want another.

The next day we, Peeta, Blaise, and I, as a family, make our trek to our home. In the car I cuddle Blaise in the front seat with me, as she won't fit in the car seat yet. I swear i see her smile, but then again, shes a day old. Peeta gets in the car, and just stares at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" i say

"We are a family" he says,a tear rolling down his cheek

I wipe it away quickly and give him a long kiss. I mean, for a minute i forgot where we were.

I finally pull away about after two minutes.

"We better get the baby home sweetheart" i say

"I know." he says

"People are gonna start thinking we are weird, kissing in hospital parking lots." i say with a giggle.

He shurgs "Its just because your so beautiful, they can't stop staring" he says grinning

"Oh please." i say with a roll of my eyes

"One more?" he says desperatly

I do a fake sigh.

"Alright." i say

He leans in to kiss me and this one is much more passionate.

He pulls away and says "Alright babe lets go home" another tear running down his cheek.

Once we get home its about dinner time and i'm not really hungry for dinner. So Peeta makes us an apple pie as a treat and we put our baby in the crib for the night.

We sit for a while, just cuddling together in our lazyboy, then i decide i have to go to bed before i pass out. He agrees to come with me and as soon as we lay down i spit out exsactly what im thinking.

"Peeta, im worried about her being alone in there" i say

"Can I make you feel better?" He says pulling me in close

"I think we need to move her crib in here." i says

We are silent for a minute. He might be thinking about my offer. But inseted i turn around to see him grinning again.

"You need to stope doing that" i say laughing. "What is it this time?" I ask

"I don't know if it's possible but, i love you more than i ever have" he says crying

I kiss him and i don't know how but i fall asleep in the middle of our kiss, realizing, i couldnt love him more either.


	3. I love you, unconditionally

I wake up in the morning, about two months into parenthood, feeling very refreshed. I smell breakfast cooking downstairs and again, Peeta has gotten up long before me. I walk down the stairs in my night gown and slippers with my hair in knots and watch Peeta for a few seconds befor he turns around.

"Morning beautiful" he says as he takes a second glance and walks over to give me a kiss.

I see Blaise gurgling nonsense in her highchair. She has begun to grow blond, curls, just like Peeta. But her eyes are grey. Seam Gray. Just like me. Its amazing. She is part of me. My daughter. She is mine and Peeta's. Nobody else's but ours.

"Look at our beautiful girl" I say walking over to Blaise kissing her forehead.

"I'm looking at her" Peeta says winking and for that, i have to go hug him.

"Our daughter has your eyes." Peeta says finally breaking our embrace.

"Your hair" I say kissing him on the cheek.

"But my hair isnt beautiful" Peeta says

"Maybe not to you" I say

About seven Peeta comes running to me.

"Oh my god!" he says excitedly

"What? Did I do something?" I say worried

"No its not that I just thought of a really cool project we could do together, for Blaise" he says excitement in those blue eyes.

"And what would that be?" I say smiling

" We should build her a swing set!" he says

"Babe she's 2 months old" I say trying to be as supportive as I can

" I mean as she grows up" he says sounding kind of offended

We are quite for a few minutes then he walks over and gives me a very unexpected kiss.

"I'm sorry Peeta I didn't mean too…"

"No problem babe" he says with a huge smile

"How about lunch?" he says

" Sure. What should we have?" I say knowing he already has something planned.

"Actully… Im a little tired" I say a little embarassed

"It's alright babe, being a great mom is a tiring job" he says with a shy smile

Now we lay in bed, hands intertwined, him telling me about a wedding cake he is going to bake for some clients.

"Yeah and its very interesting they want these sugar toppers with vanilla…" he trails off

"Vanilla what?" I asked

"I'll tell you tommrow im too tired." He says shyly

"Okay Goodnight" I say

"I love you Katniss." He says very defensivly

"I love you too Peeta" I say realizing I love him more, than anyone ever has.


	4. Unexpected visitor

About a month later we hear a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone, I hand Blaise over to Peeta and volunteer to go get the door.

"I'll get it" I say walking over to the door

I see a woman, a man and a little boy who looks about 4.

"Hey Everdeen or should I say Mellark" says the woman

"Johanna! How are you!" I say trying not to scream and ignoring her last comment

"Pretty good. How about you girl on fire?" she says

"I'm wonderful. Is this your family?" I say surprised she has a family.

"Yeah this is my husband Dallas and my son Max." she says

"Nice to meet you" I say shaking her husband's hand

"Peeta come here we have visitors!" I say in a very un-Katniss like manner.

"Who.. Johanna!" he says hugging her

"Who is are these men?" he says in a respectful manner

"This is my husband, Dallas, and my son Max."

Unlike me Peeta shakes Max's hand first.

"Hey there little guy. You look like your mommy." he says and the little boy giggles

"Hi there I'm Peeta Mellark and this is my wife Katniss" Peeta says to Dallas

"Hi it's very nice to meet you. Johanna talks about you guys all the time." He says

"We go way back." Peeta says with a chuckle.

"Well don't be strangers! Come on in! We have an extra room if you want to stay here for a while." Peeta says.

They come in and we show them to their room. They go to get their luggage from the care while Peeta and I talk.

"Did you know they were coming?" he says raising an eyebrow

"No I didn't! I had no idea I swear.." I say with him cutting me off

"I'm just joking honey. I'm not mad. It's nice they came to visit." He says calmly.

They come in and we eat lunch. Then Johanna and I talk about kids for a while, then before I know it we are all playing poker with the kids asleep. A few hours later Peeta looks at the clock.

"My God! It's two in the morning! We all better go get some sleep"

I'm glad he said that because I lost about an hour ago and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Goodnight everyone" Peeta and I say almost simultaneously.

"Goodnight" they say and we all head to our rooms.

We lay down in bed and start just talking about anything, everything.

"So mommy, how do u like it?" Peeta says in a baby voice

"Like what?" I say mimicking his tone

"Being a mommy?" he says in a matter- of- fact voice.

"I love it. Why?" I say already knowing his answer.

"Well, do u want any more kids?" he says calmly.

"We will talk about this tomorrow Peeta." I say

"Alright. Night, love you." He says shutting off the desk lamp

"Love you too." I say drifting into the first sleep without nightmares I've had in a long, long, time.


	5. Sunrise

The first thing i see when i wake up the next morning is Peetas smiling face.

"Good morning beautiful. Ready to speak about those kids?" he says his blue eyes sparkling.

"How long have you been up honey? What time is it? Is Blaise awake?" I say very quickly and nervously.

"Well I've been up since 4 because i couldnt sleep, Its 5:30, and no everyone in the house is still asleep but us." He says trying to slowly answer all my rapid questions.

"If you couldnt sleep, why didnt you wake me?" I say a little hurt.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep, i didnt wanna ruin it." he says quietly

"Oh. Well you still should have waken me" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what are we gonna do?" I say.

"Well i kinda had something in mind." he says

When i give him a questionable look he takes my hand and leads me to the meadow right next to our house in the Victors Village.

"Where are we going?" i say wondering where on earth he is taking me.

He turns and puts a finger on my lips and sits down and motions me to join him.

"Why are we out here?" i say questionably

"To watch the sunrise, just like we watched the sunsets we counted on our fingers in the capitol." He says that last part in a serious voice.

Then i realize it, what hes trying to do. I remember when i could count how many sunsets i had left on my fingers before the quell, or so i thought. He was trying to show me despite the hijack, the venom, the war, and all we have been through, that he remembers the roof. Of the training center. That one afternoon where we were touched by nobody, not bothered to come eat, or made to go to bed. He is trying to show me he remembers how much he loves me.

"Peeta this is so sweet.. " i begin but he cuts me off.

"You remember right? Our day on the roof? I'll always remember, no matter how much venom they put in me" he says with a smile as big as beautiful sun infront of us.

"Of course i remember. " i say leaning in to give him a long kiss when i hear crying coming from inside our dwelling. I cant tell if its Max or Blaise but I got up to check with Peeta following close behind.

When we walk in, we see Johanna holding Max in her scrawny arms and realize it wasnt my child crying.

"Hey what were bread boy and fire girl doing in the meadow, making toast?" Johanna says jokingly but she can tell it ticked me off.

"No we were watching the sunrise for your information, thank you." I say making everything a little tense as her husband walks out kissing her and scratching his head.

It gets quiet. To quiet. Im suprised Blaise is not awake, for she usually is at this time unfortunatly.

"Hey i have a great idea!" Peeta says as we all turn to him

"Lets all take the kids to the Zoo! They will love it! They just made a new one in District 4, Why don't we go check it out!" He says proudly and everyone nods exsept me.

"Come on Katniss, It will be fun!" he says, excitment in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Alright" I mumble

"Yay!" Peeta yells out running to Blaise's room

"Don't wake her!" i yell to him but no answer follows.

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!" Max yells jumping out of his mothers arms.

Great, a whole day with a bunch of stinky, smelly, animals.


	6. Family Outing

When we get in the car to go to the train station, I realize that we will be there all day. So i decide to call a hotel to make reservations in district 4 for Johanna and her husband and Peeta and I. So i take out my phone to make the call.

"Hello i would like 2 suites one under Mcbreery(Johannas new last name) and Ever... I mean Mellark. Yes, Thank you have a nice day." i say hanging up the phone. I dont think i will ever get used to my not so new last name.

"Where are we parking the car Peeta? i said knowing we would have to ride the dumb train.

"Here in the parking lot, Do you have 50 cents?" he says digging in his pockets to pay the man who runs parking.

"No but i have a dollar, do they take change?" having a bad feeling we will have to park our new car by the dumster next door.

"Yeah" He says reaching for the dollar

We parked and boarded the train. Blaise had never been on a train before, and about 30 minutes threw the ride, she threw up in my lap.

"Oh, honey im sorry let me take her, you go clean yourself up" Peeta says taking Blaise from my hands.

Just as i came back Max woke up from his nap for the 5th time in about 30 minutes.

"We at Zoo? We at Zoo? We almost there? What time is we getting to Zoo mommy? Max asks Johanna.

"We will be at the Zoo soon honey go back to sleep" She told him everytime.

We finally got to the Zoo at about 2 pm. We would have to check into the hotels by 5. That was plenty of time. I wasnt thrilled to be here, but it was our first family outing, so i supposed i will have to enjoy it.

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!" Max is singing as he hops through the gate into the Zoo.

Peeta inststs we go into the gift shop to get something so we will remember this trip forever. Its too bad Peeta cant accept in his heart that Blaise is barley a year old, and she will never remember this. But i will just go along with it, because i love seeing him in a good mood.

We end up getting a little plush panda bear, which happened to be the first thing Blaise pointed to. I got a glass of lemonade and man was it sour.

"Kitty!" Max says as he points to a lion.

"Max, honey that is a lion. " Johanna says with a little giggle.

"BIGG KITTY!" he say in a little-man voice.

We walk by tons of animals, which happens to be more fun than i exspected. Peeta is just having a blast with Blaise who is gurgling and pointing at all the animals. We walk as Max narrates everything we pass.

"Fishy! Doggie! Ice cream man!" He screams as we walk. He is just like Johanna.

Finally its 5 and we all hop in a cab to get to our hotel. Its a nice hotel. Its just the first one i saw in the phone book. We get our keys and our rooms are right next to each other on the third floor. We all order pizza in mine and Peetas room as Max fell asleep on the floor with a breadstick in his mouth.

"Aww hes adorible you two, he looks just like you guys." I say

"Thanks so much" They say at the same time as they tell us they must get going, for now it is 10:30 and Max needs to sleep in a bed not the floor.

"Goodnight" Peeta and I say closing the door.

"I better hit the sack, Im real tired." Peeta says closing the blinds and puting Blaise in a fold up crib we bought at WalMart.

"Goodnight Katniss" he says breaking my train of thought.

"Hey, Peeta?" I say

"Yes honey? Is there somthing wrong?" He says worried.

"No, just thanks for showing the family a great time today. I loved it" i said blushing

"Your most certainly welcome, and we will have to do this kind of stuff more." He says with a wink and i giggle

"Goodnight Peeta"

"Goodnight Katniss"

But before i sleep, i turn on my side and look into those beautiful eyes that got me through the hunger games, the quell, and even the war, and i drift off to sleep.


	7. Bad Moods

[Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me. Im trying to figure out where to take this story... should i fast forward or stay where i am? If you have any suggestions please send them too me and again, love those reviews! Keep them coming!]

When we wake up in the morning, we are getting packed up to leave when Peeta has another idea.

"Hey guys on the way back i heard they made a new park, do you guys wanna stop there and let the kids play?" He says sweetly

"Sure! Sounds great to me. What about you girl on fire?" Johanna says

"Peeta when do you have to go back to work?" i ask him

"Tommrow morning. At 8." He says obviously trying to change back to the park subject.

"Sooo?" Everyone, even Max, says simultaniously,looking at me.

"Alright." i say with a sigh picking up Blaise out of her crib.

"PARK PARK PARK PARK PARKK!" Max yells and runs back into his parents hotel room.

So as Johanna chases after him, we start to pack everything up while Blaise sits on the floor trying to eat her rattle whole.

"Blaise! Be careful with that!"I yell trying to protect my daughter.

"Honey, she will be fine! Its not possible for a baby to swallow a rattle. You have seemed a little worked up latley... is everything ok?" he says rubbing my arm.

"Why yes Peeta, Im perfectly fine." i say stomping into the laundry room. I sit there for a few minutes to calm myself down, then i go back and apoligize to Peeta for being rude.

"Peeta..." i say slowly as i walk in.

Hes laying on the bed, looking a little stunned actully, when i look into his eyes. Pure black. Oh no! The venom! I triggered the venom!

"Peeta! Come back to me.. i love you i didnt try to hurt you... Peeta please!" I almost beg.

His eyes dialate then go back to normal. I sigh.

"Im so sorry Katniss, Did i hurt anyone? Did i hurt Blaise? Did i hurt you?" he asks nevrvously.

"No." I say. "I was the one who hurt you. Im sorry... I wont do it again.. I guess i have been moody latley. I dont know whats going on."

"Its alright. We better get going. Maybe i will ask Johannas husband to drive, I dont want the venom to act up again" he says. I think he is blushing.

"Ok. I'll get Blaise and you can go ask him. Im sure he will understand." I say picking up Blaise.

I cant believe i just did that. Its been the longest time since the venom has triggered, and i just triggered it. Im an aweful person for doing that to the one i love.

We all got in the car and drove to the train station, and got on the train. By the time we got home, it was 7:30. Max was half asleep, singing in his mothers lap, and Blaise, she and Peeta were both asleep in the back seat. Once everyone has been tucked into bed, i wonder why i have been acting so strange latley. I acted like this during my first pregnancy, so i called my mother for advice. She said take a pregnancy test just in case, and if thats not the case, go to the doctor. So i snuck out with Peeta on the couch and everyone else asleep and got a Pregnancy test. When i got home, i closed the door quietly and tip toed to the bathroom. Right after i took the test, to my suprise, drowsy Peeta walked in, saw the look on my face, and asked what was going on. I handed him the pregnancy test.

"Peeta..." I say identical to the way i said it when i tried to calm him from his venom attack.

"Im Pregnant."

[Dun Dun Dun! Thanks for reading. Check back soon for the next chapter, it should be up tommrow around this time. Thanks for your time(:]


	8. Name Shame

It had been 4 months since I told Peeta I was pregnant with our child. Oh Peeta, how his sweet face lit up like a Christmas tree when I told him. Blaise is now a year and 3 months old. She's growing up. Peeta warns before I know it, she will be in school. I dont like thinking that far ahead. Or at least I tell myself that. Today, we are having Johanna babysit Blaise while we go to the ultrasound to announce the gender of the baby. Johanna and her family got a house just down the street from us, well they just moved in.

"Ready to go babe?" Peeta asks while I buckle Blaise in her car seat

"I don't know. Are we ready to go Blaisy?" I say in a childish voice

"GUUUUHHHLLLGGGGGGGG" she gurgles as I get into the front seat.

We drop Blaise off at Johanna's and make our way to the doctors. She said we can treat ourselves to lunch afterwards, and I thought that was very kind. So I accepted the offer. No children for an afternoon would be nice. Oh wait...

"Here we are" Peeta says as he hops out of the car.

"oooooooo I'm so excited Katniss!" Peeta says just as he did the first time we did this.

We got into the waiting room and Peeta and I talk for a few minutes until the doctor calls us in. It's the same drill as the first time. Lay on the cold, metal, table. Rub cold, gross smelling, jelly on stomach. Roll weird camera on my stomach.

"It's a..." The doctor trails off while studying the fuzzy picture.

"... Boy!" He says to my shock and Peeta's too by the expression on his face

"A boy... Blaise is going to have a brother!" Peeta says trying to keep as quiet as he can.

"Let's name him Pumpernickel!" He says hopefully joking.

"I was actually thinking Dante. It means forever. And well we have been together forever. And ive loved you forever." He says blushing.

"Well somebody has done his research" I say with a giggle again making him blush.

"I think it's a wonderful name" I say wondering if I really embarrassed him.

"Let's go to lunch babe" He says ushering me out of the doctor's office.

"You know what. I think we should go to the beach instead." He says.

"Sounds great. We can eat at home. Lets go!" Knowing why he wants to do this. He wants to get a new image for the new babies bedroom wall.

When we get there, its empty. Peeta and I settle together in a small beach chair. I feel a little sleepy, wondering if he does too from both of our sleepless nights last night. But not because of nightmares, because we were excited to find out the gender.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. For when they open, the sun will rise." _He sings to me quietly as I fall for him, all over again.


	9. Babysitting

When I woke up in Peeta's arms, I hear my phone ringing. I get up to answer my phone and it's Johanna. She has called me 3 times. Its 11:30 in the morning today is Tuesday. Crap! We slept here all night! We were supposed to be home at 5 pm last night! When I awake Peeta and aware him of our surroundings, we both run as fast as we can for the car. Once there, we get in and I call Johanna.

"Hi Johanna, I'm so sorry, after the doctor's appointment we went to the beach. We fell asleep there I'm so sorry to leave you with Blaise all night. Is there anything I can do to fix this?" I say trying to beg her forgiveness

"Don't worry about it girl on fire." I hear her say over the phone.

"But you could help us with one thing, my husband has a business meeting out of town, we should be back by tomorrow morning, could you watch Max for us? We would really appreciate it." She says

"Absolutely. It would be our pleasure. We will pick him up when we get there in a few." I say

"See you soon. Bye"

"Bye"

Peeta steps on the gas and we get there in record time. Johanna and her husband thank us, and then they had over Max and Blaise and drive away as Max waves. In a matter of seconds, they turn back so they can give us his car seat, and then drive off again.

"Hey Max, are you ready to see our house!" Peeta says excitedly as he runs to the car with Max in his hands and Blaise in mine.

"YEAHHHH!" Max screams at the top of his lungs as Peeta buckles him into the car seat Johanna gave us.

And off we go to our house. Johanna gave us all the supplies we need to take care of Max. His favorite food, his favorite drinks, what time he goes to bed, and the bedtime story he likes. When we get to the house, we all pile out and I grab the information Johanna left me. Max likes grilled cheeses, apple juice, he goes to bed at 7:30, and he likes the bedtime story of Robin Hood. I wonder if Johanna has told Max about the games yet, or she is just trying to keep him as far away from those memories as possible. Like I will try to someday. We all played games all day, like candy land and sorry. Blaise just chewed on the pieces and watched, since she was not old enough to play. The whole day went by and one incredible thing happened. It was very faint, and kind of garbled, but it still happened.

I was in the kitchen, serving up everyone cheese buns, except Blaise who had apple sauce. When I handed Blaise her apple sauce, she threw it on the ground and pointed to the cheese buns and very quietly she said "Bunnnssss." It wasn't exactly clear either, but Peeta started jumping on the couch like a 5 year old. Max joined when Peeta started. Peeta was once again, going to be a much better parent than me.

Then before we knew it, it was 7:30, Blaise was already asleep when we tucked Max into bed. I read him the Robin Hood story.

"And they lived happily ever after." I finish, Max already asleep.

I go downstairs and see Peeta with some extra cheese buns.

"I can't believe our baby girl had her first words." He says on the verge of tears.

Then he hugs me tightly and turns around and picks up 2 bottles of wine.

"Come on Katniss. Let's have a drink." He says sweetly as we sit down and just talk, with a glass of wine in our hands, we talk, all night long.


	10. First steps

When I wake up in the morning, I'm half on the floor. I forget where I am for a minute. I call for Peeta who is in the kitchen with Max and Blaise in her high chair. I wonder how he looks so awake since we were up talking all night.

"Morning Katniss." He says looking over at me with a smile.

"Morning." I say yawning

"Aww is someone sleepy." He says with a huge, bright smile.

"Yeah! How are you not tired?" I ask

"I'm not sure. You want some coffee?" he asks

"Sure_."__ I _say

"I WANT COFFEE !" Max says with excitement.

"No Max, your too young to drink coffee silly! How about some apple juice?" Peeta says getting out one of Blaise's sippy cups.

"Juice! Juice! Juice!" He says running into the living room and running right back in.

Peeta hands him the apple juice and takes Blaise out of her high chair and sits her on the ground.

"Come here Blaise!" I say.

She started crawling a while ago. So I thought she would just crawl over to me. But something unexpected happened. Blaise stands up on both feet, and toddles right over into my arms. Her first steps! Those were my baby girls first steps!

"Peeta! Did you just see that!" I say.

"Yes! Blaise! You took your first steps!" He says picking Blaise up and swinging her around as she giggles.

"Baby just walk!" Max says in a very cute little kid voice.

We hear a knock on the door. Still in celebration mode, Peeta walks over to answer it. It was Johanna coming to pick up Max.

"Mom! Mom! Baby just walk! Mom!" Max says running into his mother's arms.

"Ok baby!" She says lifting him up while giving me a confused look.

"Blaise just took her first steps" I say picking Blaise up.

As I walk over to Johanna, the baby starts to kick. He's very aggressive, but I guess that's how babies are. Then I realize I'm 9 months pregnant, and the doctor said that babies tend to be aggressive at this stage in life. I guess I just don't remember that with Blaise. When I turn to put Blaise back in her high chair, I feel something weird begin to happen. Then I look down in panic. My water has broken.

" , why did you pee?" Max asks with a horrified look on his face.

"She didn't pee honey, she is about to give birth." Johanna says.

"We need to get you to the hospital Katniss, Johanna could you stay here with Blaise?" Peeta asks sounding like he's about to go into panic mode.

"Of course! You two go! Hurry" Johanna says closing the door behind us.

As Peeta buckles me into the car, I only think one thing. Here we go again.


	11. Baby Dante Enters the World

"It'll be okay Katniss just breathe.." Peeta says half looking at me, half looking at the road.

"It's okay Peeta, I've already been through this once" I say causally, trying to ignore the pain.

We arrive at the hospital. My favorite place in the world. Yippee. I hate hospitals. They remind me of after the quell and after the war. I don't even like thinking about those times.

When we are ushered to our room, a nurse is waiting there for us. She helps me onto the bed and tells me to sit tight while she gets the doctor. Sit tight? How on earth am I supposed to sit tight with this excruciating pain..

"Hello Katniss, how are you feeling today?" Says a familiar face. It's Doctor Cash! The same doctor that took care of me during my first pregnancy.

"It hurts" Is all I'm able to get out before another contraction.

"That's kind of expected dear." Says Doctor Cash with a little chuckle.

"So do you remember how to do this dear?" says Doctor Cash after a long silence.

What kind of question is that? Of course I remember. You push and then after 5 hours, it's over. Trust me; it's much more painful than it sounds.

"Unfortunately" I mumble.

The doctor gives a little snicker and asks me to push. I push and push and push. Nothing happens. Nothing yet.

"Is she dilated?" Says a rude nurse.

"Yes she has been! What's going..." The doctor doesn't finish before we hear the piercing scream of my baby boy.

"There he is! He's coming! He's coming!" Peeta jumps around just like the first time we were in this room.

There he is. He has come into the world. Little Dante has come into my life. And I love him and all and I love Peeta, but Dante is the last. The doctor picks him up and hands him to me in a little blue blanket and hat that says "It's a boy!"

"Look at him." Peeta says teary eyed.

He has blue eyes and black hair. That's why Peeta is teary eyed. His baby has his blue eyes. I understand how he feels when I see the black hair. My baby had my black, thick hair. And his daddy's blue eyes.

"Here Peeta, you can hold him if you want." I say handing him over.

"Hi little baby. I'm your daddy; I will take care of you. For the rest of your life." Peeta says

Just as he finishes his adorable speech, Johanna, her husband, Max, and Blaise all walk into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Bubber!" Blaise says toddling on her little cubby legs over to us.

"Hey Blaise, how was your afternoon with Johanna?" I ask picking her up onto my lap.

"New bubber mommy! New bubber!" Blaise says talking about her new sibling.

"I know baby. Would you like to hold him? You have to be very careful though." I say having Peeta hand over Dante.

"He's my new bubby!" Blaise says rocking Dante in her arms. She will be a great sister.

"I wuv him mommy!" Blaise says handing me her brother.

"Come here to daddy Blaise!" Peeta says picking her up and swung her around in his arms.

This was the first time I got Dante all to myself. I examined him closely. His blue eyes shine almost as brightly as Peeta's. His hair is short and thick, just like mine. He's much smaller than Blaise, less weight too. He really does look like his parents though.

"Could you take a picture?" Peeta asks the nurse.

"You join too Johanna and family!" Peeta says motioning them over.

Me holding Dante, Peeta holding Blaise, Johanna holding Max, and her husband leaning over Johanna's shoulder.

Snap! The camera goes as I'm here with my real family. And I know I'm safe.

[Hey everyone! After I end this story, I'm thinking of doing a story from Peeta's POV of the first book. If tell me what you guys think about that, how this story should end, when I end it and if you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!]


	12. Let me tell you a story

[Hey everyone! Thank you for the kind comments and suggestions. And last night, I was thinking about how I should do this. I decided to incorporate a few of your ideas into this! I have decided to go on with the Peeta's Hunger Games POV, but in this last chapter of Mockingjay afterlife, I will age the children a few years and have Katniss and Peeta tell them about the Hunger games. Thanks for all the support on this story and I hope you enjoy Peeta's Hunger Games POV!]

_10 years later_

Blaise is now 11 years old. Dante is 10. Our babies are growing up. I remember when they first started school. Now Peeta and I are getting old, we are about 29, which I consider to be old.

"Peeta, I think it's time." I say to him as we watch the kids' sword fight with cardboard.

By the look of pain and sorrow on his face, I can tell he knows what I'm talking about. We need to tell the kids about the games, about the quell, about the war, about how mommy and daddy fell in love.

"Hey kids, come over here we have a... Story to tell you." Peeta says as the kids scurry over and sit in the small plastic chairs next to us.

"Have you two learned anything about The Hunger Games in school?" Peeta asks as the kids give him a head shake.

"Yeah. We learned about them, but never how or why the stopped." Said Blaise. Peeta says she takes after me because she's smart, but I'm not sure that comes from me.

"Well we are about to tell you. But you have to promise to not tell any of your friends about this, alright?" Peeta says in a serious tone as they nod.

I look at Peeta not sure how to start so he does.

"Well, on the 74th annual Hunger Games, your aunt Prim, who is no longer alive, was chosen to participate, but your courageous mother volunteered for her sister."Peeta begins.

"Then I heard my name called, but there is a back story to all of this, I have been in love with your mother since we were 5 years old. And I was chosen for the games also." He continues. He is amazing at this explaining stuff.

"I made a vow when I was chosen to protect your mother, even if it ment my own death. They told you at school how there can only be one winner right?" Peeta asks

"Yes" they both said looking very fascinated about what is about to happen.

"Well this time, all of Panem thought we were lovers, so, they allowed two winners this time because we were in love. And our mentor told us that everyone falls for a love story. But for me, it was real" Peeta says tears forming in his eyes.

"Your mother saved my life; she took care of me while I was bleeding to death in the arena. Even though my vow was to save her, she saved me."He says now tears running down his cheeks.

"And when we got back home" I take over "We discovered that the next hunger games called the quarter quell, people who already participated in one of the games was put back into the arena. We met lots of new people, but also lost a lot of people." I continue, wow these words are just flowing out of my mouth like a stream.

"Your father and I and a few others came out alive, but then your father was kidnapped and an awful war began. Your father was tortured by the Capitol, and he forgot who I was. The capitol did this because they thought it would break me. But I continued to fight the war, and eventually we won and got your father back. But it took a long time before he remembered who I was." I continue, Tears now threatening to leave my eyes.

"But your mother and I grew back together, after she defeated the capitol and saved my life and our love once again." Peeta takes over because he sees it's too painful for me to continue.

"You guys know how I sometimes have my 'episodes'?" Peeta continues

They shake their heads simultaneously.

"That is an affect from what they did to me in the capitol." Peeta finishes.

"And that's how I fell in love with your dad." I finish up, the kids with tears

"Mommy, Daddy?" Blaise and Dante say together.

"What" I say

"We love you" They say simultaneously

"We love you too" I said.

And we live the rest of our lives out, together as a family, and we are all safe.

[Hope you enjoyed ! Please comment!]


End file.
